


С флейтой на высоком утесе

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Спойлеры к «Последнему джедаю», упоминается канонная смерть персонажа.





	С флейтой на высоком утесе

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к «Последнему джедаю», упоминается канонная смерть персонажа.

Рей сидела на вершине утёса и, перебирая пальцами, пыталась играть. Получалось плохо. Флейта не слушалась её, и вместо старой татуинской мелодии, «Заката двух солнц», получался истошный писк порга, но она не сдавалась. 

Не в первый раз. Выучилась летать. Выучила язык дроидов, язык вуки. Световым мечом орудовать научилась. Орудовать, не сражаться. Как ей удавалось, она сама не понимала. Может, и в самом деле её вела Сила? И если так, то к чему? И, что самое важное, зачем?

Волны разбивались о скалы далеко под ней. Рей посмотрела вниз. Она не испугалась. Она не боялась высоты с тех самых пор, как начала забираться на Острие, когда искала мусор. И разбиться она тоже не боялась. Теперь — не боялась.

Сопротивление пряталось на самых удалённых планетах Галактики. Свою связь с Реном она разорвала. Как и связь с Силой, в которой больше не было смысла. Учения джедаев сгорели в страшном шторме, разразившемся почти по всей Галактике, когда она улетела с Ач-То.

В Бездну Рена, в Бездну Первый Порядок, в Бездну всех. И Силу в Бездну. Если б только она могла всё это сделать сама. 

Но ей был нужен хоть кто-то рядом. А единственные, кто помог бы ей в этом, учителя-джедаи, теперь ни за что не найдут её.

В Бездну и их. Они не уберегли Люка от его решения. И сам Люк не лучше. Он покинул её. В мире и спокойствии.

Рей открыла глаза. Была бы глупая смерть, если бы она сейчас упала со скалы. Но она заслужила именно такую. Она бросила Люка, оставила его одного. Она не смогла вселить в него надежду, цель. И он ушёл. В мире и спокойствии. Если бы она могла так же.

Сила не брала её.

Рей продолжала играть. Ничуть не лучше, но она научится. Всё равно делать больше нечего. Не спасать же ей Галактику. Люк был прав. Взмах световым мечом ничему не поможет. И никому.

Ярко светило жёлтое солнце, окрашивая в золотой воды бескрайнего океана. Почти как на Ач-То. Рей это больше напоминало море песка на Джакку.

На горизонте показалась чёрная точка, растущая с каждой секундой. Рей продолжала перебирать пальцами. Если Рен — пусть убьёт. Если солдат Первого Порядка — пусть убьёт. Если свой — плевать.

Сквозь сияние заката проступали контуры корабля. «Икс-винг».

По, наверное. Пожав плечами, она снова стала любоваться серебристой гладью океана и поргами, которых Чуи выпустил здесь. Интересно, они всегда по планетам так расселялись?

«Икс-винг» пролетел высоко над головой. Не По. Би-Би-Восемь, наверное. Или кто-то ещё из пилотов. Какая, в Бездну, разница?

— Рей, — позвал вдруг сзади тихий, почти юношеский голос. Смутно знакомый. Она повернула голову.

— Кто ты? 

— Ты... ты меня не узнаёшь? — озадаченно спросил он. — Прислушайся к Силе. Рей? — продолжил он взволнованно. 

Моргнув, она развернулась полностью.

Перед ней стоял парнишка лет шестнадцати, с ярко-голубыми глазами и в совершенно не подходившей ему по размеру белоснежной одежде. Она где-то его видела.

— Кто ты такой?- спросила она.

— Что же ты сделала? Рей? — он подскочил к ней, его глаза забегали по сторонам. — Зачем? 

— Кто ты такой? 

— И ты, — прошептал он. — И ты тоже.

— Да ответь же! — закричала она.

— Я Люк, — проговорил он. — Рей, я... я вернулся.

Она стояла, онемев. Он взял у неё из рук флейту и заиграл. 

Над вечно-голубым океаном в оранжевом свете звезды разлился «Закат двух солнц».


End file.
